1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrodeless lamp system using microwaves.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, an electrodeless system is a lighting apparatus for providing the excellent intensity of radiation without electrodes, in which microwaves generated from a microwave generator such as a magnetron forms plasma from a luminescent material inside a lamp bulb so as to emit light continuously.
FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-sectional view of an electrodeless lamp system according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, in an electrodeless lamp system according to a related art, a magnetron 2, a transformer 3, a waveguide 4, and the like are installed inside a casing 1 and a lamp bulb 5 and a resonator 6 are formed outside the casing 1. Thus, microwaves generated from the magnetron 2 are guided to the resonator 6 using the waveguide 4, whereby the luminescent material inside the light bulb 5 forms plasma to emit light.
Specifically, the electrodeless lamp system according to the related art includes a magnetron 2 loaded inside a casing 1 so as to generate microwaves, a transformer 3 boosting an AC power source for commercial use up to a high voltage so as to supply the magnetron 2 with the high voltage, a waveguide 4 communicated with an outlet of the magnetron 2 so as to transfer microwaves generated from the magnetron 2, a lamp bulb 5 emitting light in a manner that a luminescent material sealed inside the lamp bulb 5 forms plasma by microwave energy, a resonator 6 covering fronts of the waveguide 4 and lamp bulb 5 so as to cut off the microwaves and transmits the light emitted from the lamp bulb 5, a reflective mirror 7 received in the resonator 6 so as to reflect the light emitted from the lamp bulb 5, a dielectric substance mirror 8 installed inside the resonator 6 at a rear side of the lamp bulb 5 so as to transmit the microwaves and reflect the light, and a cooling fan assembly 9 installed at one side of the casing 1 so as to cool the magnetron 2 and transformer 3.
Numerals xe2x80x98M1xe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98M2xe2x80x99 in the drawing indicate a lamp bulb motor revolving the lamp bulb and a fan motor revolving a cooling fan, respectively.
Operation of the electrodeless lamp system according to the related art is explained as follows.
Once a driving signal is inputted to the transformer 3 in accordance with a command of a control unit(not shown in the drawing), the transformer 3 boosts an AC power source so as to supply the magnetron 2 with the boosted high voltage. The magnetron 2 then generates the microwaves of high frequency.
The microwaves are transferred to an inside of the resonator 6 through the waveguide 4, and then the luminescent material in the lamp bulb 5 forms plasma so as to emit light having an intrinsic emission spectrum. The light is reflected on the reflective mirror 7 and dielectric substance mirror 8 toward a front side so as to brighten a space.
Yet, the electrodeless lamp system according to the related art includes the cylindrical waveguide 4 installed between the magnetron 2 and resonator 6 so as to guide the microwaves, whereby a total volume of the system increases as big as the volume of the waveguide 4. Thus, the related art is limited to providing a compact product.
Moreover, the electrodeless system needs to be airtight for stability, endurance, and the like of the product in areas such as the outdoors, dusty areas, and the like.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an electrodeless lamp system that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrodeless lamp system having a simpler constitution so as to make a compact-sized product and control an operational frequency of the system.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these objects and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, an electrodeless lamp system according to the present invention includes a microwave generator generating microwaves, a microwave resonator including a cavity coupled with the microwave generator and an LC resonance circuit constituted with an inductor and a capacitor so as to make the microwaves trapped inside the cavity to resonate with the LC resonance circuit, and a light-emitting unit coupled with the cavity to form plasma by the resonating microwaves so as to emit light.
Preferably, the microwave resonator further comprises a microwave feeder unit connected to an outlet of the microwave generator so as to guide the microwaves inside the cavity.
Preferably, the light-emitting unit includes a lamp bulb filled with a light emitting material emitting light by forming plasma by microwaves, a filter member coupled with a circumference of an opening formed at the cavity so as to transmit the microwaves inside the cavity but reflect the light emitted from the lamp bulb toward an outside of the cavity, and a cut-off member coupled with a circumference of the filter member so as to form a space for installing the lamp bulb, transmit the light, and cut off the microwaves not to leak outside.
Preferably, the inductor is formed by a plurality of first conductive members extending from an inner surface of the cavity toward an inner side of the cavity and the capacitor is formed between a second conductive member coupled with end portions of the second conductive members, the first conductive members, and the inner surface of the cavity so as to form the LC resonance circuit.
Preferably, the cavity includes a coupling unit coupled with the microwave generator, an opening coupled with the light-emitting unit so as to confront the coupling unit, and a sidewall portion connecting the coupling unit to the opening.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.